The invention relates to flame-spraying of powdered material with a combustion gun and is particularly concerned with the use of air jets to intersect hot particles of material at a given distance downstream from the location of gun discharge, thereby increasing the velocity of molten particles entrained in the gas stream.
Present devices to achieve this result are of themselves relatively cumbersome, and they encumber the gun or torch to which they are applied. They require special adjustments, and torch shutdown, from one kind of spray run to another. They also require special hose connections which interfere with powder-supply devices and connections, so that even when shut down for a resetting adjustment, the operator has only a limited range of angular-adjustment options in use of his torch.